Rules, FAQ, and Categories
"...Discord came back up, though...?" Well, you know how when a house catches fire, the authorities will still tell you not to go inside because it's now structurally unstable? That's Discord at the time of this writing. It is now insecure and unstable. Just a day after its return, a new scam showed up. Not a good sign. So you acknowledge that Discord isn't dead-dead. Yeah. "Dead" is a pretty broad and case-by-case term when it comes to websites, at least in my book. Now let's move on to the reaction image related questions. Should I watermark my original content? If you want to be known as its creator, you probably should. You also probably should put that watermark somewhere a crappy meme reuploading site can't scribble over it easily. What about racist images? (Ones with the N-word, "No one asked plus you're white, etc.) That's a little messy. Seeing as this is a brand new place, and I'm a little worried about Fandom nuking this place, you should probably lay off reaction images that have slurs or other racist things in them. For now, anyway. How about ones that pertain to suicide, like nooses or guns to the head? That is going to be tricky. I don't think I can lock that category behind anything like I could on Discord. Until I figure something out, I'm afraid those are a definite no-no. Why do you want to lock it in the first place? To protect people sensitive to suicide related content, I restricted the original channel behind a role. If I knew that Discord would get torpedoed, I would have given the power to grant that role to someone else... What if my image is in the wrong category? I won't be upset or anything. I do, however, reserve the right to move the image to its proper place. If you come back to a page and your image isn't there, that's probably what happened to it. I'm on mobile. What programs do you recommend for creating or fixing reaction images? I recommend PicsArt. It's no Photoshop, of course, but there is a wide variety of tools that, hopefully, will get your image the way you want it. The recolor tool sucks, though. For custom fonts, there are 1001Fonts and Fontmemes. 1001Fonts is generic fonts, Fontmemes is where you want to go if you want a cartoon's font. Can I chat with people here? After all, Discord was primarily a chatroom. Of course! Just keep it in the forums, please. *Sigh* Why do I need an account to come here? Let me tell you a story. There once was a wiki called Scary Logos Wiki. I don't think I need to explain what it was about with that name. The founders and mods, however, made a fatal mistake: they allowed ANYONE to come in and edit the pages, account or not. Then they abandoned the site. This opened the door nice and wide for idiots to come in and vandalize the place. It was a troll's playground. "Logos that scared Barney". "Logos that made RootinTootinNosePicker piss himself". "Logos that Link killed". It was awful. They just kept coming. All you could do was report the IPs on a stupid and slow system while taking out the fake categories. The once legitimate database for vanity plates that were objectively scary became a joke. I kind of don't want the same thing to happen here.